Goo Hye Sun
Perfil thumb|250px|Goo Hye Sun *'Nombre:' 구혜선 / Goo Hye Sun *'Nombre en chino:' 具惠善 / Ju Hui Shan *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Productora, Directora, Autora, Escritora *'Apodo:' Palbangmin (Belleza en todas las direcciones) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 42kg *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino: Rata *'''Relación Sentimental: Ahn Jae Hyun *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment Dramas *Blood (KBS, 2015) *Angel Eyes (SBS, 2014) *Take Care of Us, Captain (SBS, 2012) *Absolute Boyfriend (Taiwan) (GTV/FTV, 2012) *The Musical (SBS, 2011) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *The King And I (SBS, 2007) *Pure 19 (KBS, 2006) *Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) *Drama City (KBS2, 2004 - 2005) Temas para Dramas * Love Song tema para Pure 19 (2006) Películas *Daughter (2014) *August Rush (2007) Cameo 'Como Escritora' *Daughter (2014) *The Peach Tree (Guión, 2012) *Magic (Guión, 2010) *Tango (novela, 2009) *The Madonna (Guión, 2009) 'Como Directora' Largometraje *Daughter (2014) *The Peach Tree (2012) *Magic (2010) Cortometraje *Pieces of memories (2012) *You (2010) *The Madonna (2009) Programas de TV *SBS Drama Awards (SBS, 2007) MC *Inkigayo (SBS, 2006-2007) MC Anuncios *'2009:' Shin Han Group *'2009:' SOUP *'2009:' LG Telecom *'2007:' Thurejuru (뚜레쥬르) *'2007:' Like the First Time (처음처럼) *'2007:' Da-Na-Han RG II (다나한 RG II) *'2005:' Sharp Rieuldic: Electronic Dictionary *'2002:' Sam-Bo Computer Slim PC Videos Musicales *Seo In Guk - With Laughter or With Tears (2013) *Soul Star - Will Forget. *Sung Si Kyung - We Quite Match Well *Im Tae Bin - The Reason I Close My Eyes *Kim Ji Eun - Yesterday is Different from Today, *Fahrenheit - Touch Your Heart Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini-Album' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones * Sweden Laundry & Goo Hye Sun - Day Without Sound (2015) * Samsung Galaxy Story OST - Flying Galaxy (2013) *Seo In Guk - Were We Happy (2013) (Dueto, Letra, Composición) Reconocimientos *'2010 12th Short Shorts Film Festival & Asia: '''Premio Proyector para (The Madonna) *'2009 Busan Asian Short Film Festival: Premio del Público (The Madonna) *'''2009 Andre Kim Best Star Awards: Mejor Estrella Femenina *'2009 6th Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards (Taiwan):' Mejor Estrella Femenina Asiatica *'2009 2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja Lee Min Ho (Boys Over Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad cibernauta (Boys Over Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia para la mejor serie dramática y actriz (Boys Over Flowers) *'2007 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Nueva Estrella (The King And I) *'''2006 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz (Pure in Heart) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Escuela Primaria Shin Chon. **Escuela Primaria Bu Pyeong Dong. **Escuela Media Bu Heung. **Escuela Secundaria Bu Pyeong Girls. **Colegio de Arte de Seul. **Universidad de Sungkyunkwan. *'Aficiones:' Cantar y Dibujar. *Es una de las 'ulzzangs legendarias'. *Como empresaria es dueña del Café Monopolín '''y de la compañía cinematográfica Goo Hye Sun films.''' *El 11 de marzo de 2016 se confirmó su relación con el actor Ahn Jae Hyun quien fuera su co-estrella en el drama Blood. Ademas sus representantes agregaron que llevan un año de relación y la diferencia de edad entre los dos es 3 años siendo ella mayor que el. *El 08 de abril de 2016 la agencia de la actriz YG Entertainment confirmó que se casará con su novio el también actor y modelo Ahn Jae Hyun el día 21 de mayo de 2016. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio Oficial *Sitio Oficial (Agencia) *Wikipedia en Coreano *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Galería 46cfc5832a.jpg Img yga khs01.jpg Img yga khs02.jpg Img yga khs04.jpg 508921 0.jpg 2008080416275229916 0.jpg 20090215090112.jpg 2009021508003378.jpg Videografía Ku Hye Sun (구혜선) - Brown Hair (갈색머리) MV|Brown Hair KU HYE SUN - MARRY ME M V (구혜선 자작곡 '메리 미')|Marry Me Go Hye Sun - It's You|It's You Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:YG Entertainment